


Thiel bedankt sich

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Siehe Titel. :-)
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Ihre Gläser waren leer. Thiel stand auf, und Boerne tat es ihm gleich.

„Ich geh' mal. Nacht, Boerne.“

„Thiel!“ Boerne stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und funkelte sein Gegenüber böse an.

„Was ist denn?“

„Sie möchten jetzt nach Hause gehen!“

„Ähm, ja, will ich, und?“ Thiel runzelte die Stirn. „Haben Sie etwa was dagegen?“

„Finden Sie nicht, dass Sie etwas vergessen haben? Etwas äußerst Wichtiges sogar?“

„Hä, was denn?“

Thiel hatte natürlich keinen blassen Schimmer, was er meinte! Manchmal fragte er sich ja wirklich, weshalb er ihn trotz allem ...  
„Wie wäre es mit einem winzigen Dankeschön?“  
Durch halb Münster hatte er Thiel heute mit seinem Auto befördert, wieder einmal, und ihm selbstverständlich mit Rat und Tat zur Seite gestanden, auch wieder einmal. _Ihr_ neuester Fall war so gut wie gelöst.  
Er wollte ja gar nicht, dass Thiel aus Dankbarkeit vor ihm kniete (wobei ...) oder ihm die Füße küsste. Dass Thiel ihm mal etwas Benzingeld gab, wollte er ebenfalls nicht, das würde er nie verlangen, er wusste ja, was Thiel verdiente, und er war kein Unmensch, aber so ein klitzekleines Dankeschön fände er zur Abwechslung ganz nett. 

„Aber ich hab' mich doch schon bedankt!“

„Ach ja, haben Sie?“, fragte er reichlich erstaunt.

„Ja, hab' ich!“

„Und wann?“ 

„Vorhin, als wir ausgestiegen sind, und bevor Sie mich gefragt haben, ob ich noch Bock auf ein Glas Weißwein habe.“

„Oh.“ Langsam ließ er die Hände sinken. Aber ja, er erinnerte sich! Thiel hatte so undeutlich und schnell etwas vor sich hin gemurmelt, dass er es nicht verstanden hatte und sich nicht sicher gewesen war, ob Thiel überhaupt was gesagt hatte. 

„Gut, das wäre geklärt, darf ich jetzt gehen?“

„Gleich ... Herr Thiel?“

„Was ist noch?“

„Wissen Sie, manchmal, da ... da ...“

„Ja?“

„Manchmal, da wünsche ich mir, dass Sie ...“

„Ja?“ Thiels Augen wurden deutlich größer. „ _Was_ wünschen Sie sich, Boerne?“

„Nun ja, ich fände es äußerst schön, wenn Sie mir hin und wieder zeigen würden, dass Sie sich über meine Hilfe ... freuen.“ Es war raus! Das schallende Gelächter, mit dem er fest gerechnet hatte, blieb zu seiner großen Verwunderung aus. 

„Hm, verstehe.“ Thiel nickte. „Sie wollen also, dass ich mich ab und zu bei Ihnen erkenntlich zeige?“

„Nein, ich erwarte keinerlei Gegenleistung, hin und wieder ein _Danke_ täte mir jedoch gut.“

„Na, heute hab' ich mich ja bedankt!“

„Ich weiß.“ Zaghaft lächelte er. „Und das finde ich schön.“

Thiel lächelte zurück und kam etwas näher. „Kann mich jetzt nochmal bedanken, wenn Sie wollen.“

„Aber nein, das brauchen Sie nicht.“

„Kann Sie ja zum Dank küssen.“

„KÜSSEN? Wie bitte??“

„Brauchen nicht gleich so ängstlich zu gucken!“ Nun prustete Thiel doch noch laut los.

Und er stimmte sofort mit ein, was sollte er auch sonst tun? Himmel, sein Herz schlug wie ein übereifriger Presslufthammer. Für eine halbe Sekunde hatte er tatsächlich gedacht, dass Thiel ...

Thiel lachte immer noch, ganz rot war sein Gesicht schon. Eindeutig zu hoher Blutdruck. „Also, wenn Sie gewollt hätten, hätte ich's gemacht!“

„Ach ja, Sie hätten mich geküsst, wenn ich das gewollt hätte?“ Eigentlich wollte er auch weiter lachen, ging aber irgendwie nicht.

„Ja, hätte ich!“

„Na, sicher doch!“ 

„Ich meine es ernst!“

„Herr Thiel, hören Sie auf damit!“ Allmählich wurde er wütend. 

„Na gut.“ Auch Thiel lachte nicht mehr, er räusperte sich. „Dann ... geh' ich jetzt wohl mal besser. Oder?“

 _Oder?_ Ohhh ... Er glaubte und hoffte zu verstehen. „Nun, vielleicht ...“

„Ja?“

„Vielleicht will ich ja, Thiel.“

„ _Was_ wollen Sie vielleicht?“

„Vielleicht will ich, dass Sie mich küssen.“

„Vielleicht?“ Thiel kam wieder einen Schritt näher, ganz langsam.

„Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie mich küssen.“ Mit jedem Wort wurde seine Stimme brüchiger. Es stand so unglaublich viel auf dem Spiel. Wenn er Thiel doch missverstanden hatte, dann ...

„Sicher, Boerne?“

„Ja, Thiel.“ Schüchtern nickte er. „Ich bin mir absolut sicher.“

„Wirklich?“

„Ja.“

„Okay, gut.“ Zwei weitere Schritte. Thiel griff nach seiner Hand.

Vor Aufregung zitterte er am ganzen Körper. Als Thiel ihm einen zarten Kuss auf den Handrücken drückte, hielt er für eine Sekunde die Luft an.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Kürze folgt noch ein Epilog. ♥
> 
> Kommt alle gut durch die neue Woche.


	2. Epilog

„Boerne?“

„Ja?“ Er zitterte immer noch ein bisschen. Seine Hände lagen in Thiels. 

„Was ist eigentlich, wenn du mir das nächste Mal hilfst, obwohl du das gar nicht sollst, so wie das ja meistens der Fall ist, hm?“ Thiel grinste breit, und hörte nicht auf, seine Hände zu streicheln. „Soll ich mich dann trotzdem bei dir bedanken?“

„Also, ich bitte dich! Als würde ich ...“ Weiter kam er nicht, Thiel hatte ihn sanft unterbrochen.


End file.
